Until it sleeps
by Yukii
Summary: Hiei nunca entendió ese sentimiento. Por eso dejará que pase... incluso para su zorro. Oneshot. [Shônen ai: Hiei&Kurama]


Ejem... ehh hola! (Nervios, nervios). Pues aún no me creo lo que voy a decir ;P Bueno, la cuestión es que este fic que vais a leer... NO es una traducción. Sip, es mío, escrito por una servidora. El primer fic que escribo... (Yukii creo que lo han pillado ya ¬¬).

Sí, bueno. ¿Y a qué se debe? Pues os explico. Estaba yo escuchando la radio cuando de repente ha sonado la canción que me ha dado ciertas ideas para este fic. Tenía intención de cambiar de emisora porque no me gusta la cantante... pero por razones que no vienen al caso no he podido... así que me ha tocado escuchar la canción y aquí tenéis el resultado.

Vamos a poner lo que hay que poner...

Disclaimer: ¿De verdad hace falta que lo diga? Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, ni lo hará nunca (por desgracia).

Oh, ya que estamos. El título tampoco me pertenece. Es de Metallica y es una propuesta de Sanasa, porque ya os hago saber que yo para poner títulos soy un desastre. El título, como veréis al final, le queda perfecto. ¡¡Arigatou Sanasa!! ;)

* * *

**Until it sleeps**

Hace ya cierto tiempo que nos conocemos. Poco a poco y sin yo darme cuenta te has convertido en lo que supongo que se podría llamar 'amigo'. Todavía no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero al poco tiempo de conocernos ya confiaba en ti. Y eso es algo muy raro en mí que no he confiado nunca en nadie. Siempre creí que si por alguna casualidad llegaba a confiar en alguien, sería después de mucho tiempo de conocerle... y aun así tenía la ligera sospecha de que desconfiaría en ciertos momentos. Pero contigo...

Lo más extraño de todo es que confío en ti aun sabiendo tu pasado. Youko Kurama, el ladrón legendario al que no le importaba traicionar a quien fuese con tal conseguir lo que quería. Sé, y he comprobado muchas veces, que el haber renacido como humano te ha cambiado. Pero aunque seas en parte humano, tu alma sigue siendo la de Youko Kurama al menos en parte. Y eso se supone que debería hacerme desconfiar de ti. Pero no puedo.

Hay otro sentimiento en mí además del de confianza. Sí, también tiene que ver contigo. Y también me desconcierta. Hace poco que me siento así... o debería decir que he admitido que me sentía así, pues creo que llevo cierto tiempo con él dentro. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber yo que se trataba de eso? Al fin y al cabo, nunca antes me había sentido así. Al principio, cuando creo que empecé a ser consciente de que pasaba algo extraño, decidí ignorarlo. Convenciéndome a mí mismo de que nada había cambiado, que sólo eran imaginaciones mías y los efectos de pasar demasiado tiempo con los ningens.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y cada vez estaba más seguro de lo que sentía por ti. No porque conociese el sentimiento, sino porque de tanto oírselo decir a los ningens al final supongo que lo acabé 'entendiendo'. A mi manera, claro. ¿Cómo alguien que nunca en su vida ha conocido el amor pude entender bien ese concepto?

Sigue sin gustarme la idea de que sienta eso por ti. Aunque en parte haya admitido que eso es lo que siento, no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con ello. He intentado ya varias veces dejar de sentir eso por ti, pero creo que es cierto lo que dicen que uno no controla de quién se enamora.

Todo esto me enfurece. No tener la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que mi corazón me obedezca. Pero sabes, estoy empezando a aceptarlo. Me costará, pero al final creo que acabaré conviviendo con ello por mucho que me pese.

Pienso también que el saber todo esto no me beneficia nada en absoluto, la gente normal se alegra, pero yo no. Admitir mis sentimientos no me ayuda en nada, al contrario, lo hace todo más difícil.

Hace ya tiempo que no te veo y algunas veces tengo ganas de ir a visitarte. Me fui cuando empecé a ser consciente de lo que sentía... de que te... Hn. Sigo sin ser capaz de decirlo.

Lo que me hace pensar en otro detalle. Alguien me diría que ahora que conocía mis propios sentimientos fuera y te los confesase. Pero... suponiendo la remota posibilidad de que me decidiese a hacerlo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacerlo si ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar la frase mentalmente? No. Era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que ese estúpido sentimiento me había infectado a mí también. Además, aunque fuese capaz de decirlo... no había garantía alguna de que tú me correspondieses. Lo más probable era que no fuera así. ¿Por qué deberías sentir eso por mí? Al fin y al cabo sólo soy yo, no soy nadie en especial. No me merezco que alguien como tú sienta eso por mí.

Si te lo confesase... ya nada sería igual. Me correspondieses o no, todo cambiaría. Y no creo que fuera para bien. Si me rechazases, yo no podría volverte a mirar a la cara. Siempre vería en tus ojos esa expresión de lástima o compasión y te sentirías mal por haberme rechazado. Y eso sí que no lo iba a permitir. Imaginando ahora que sí que me correspondieras, ¿crees que nuestra relación iría a alguna parte? Soy demasiado inútil para este tipo de cosas. Lo estropearía todo con mi mal carácter y acabaría perdiéndote también como amigo.

No estoy dispuesto a perder el único amigo que tengo. La única persona que ve más allá de la fachada que he creado, la que siempre está a mi lado.

Esperaré el tiempo que haga falta para que este sentimiento desaparezca. Mientras tanto seguiré tratándote como si no pasase nada, se me da bien hacer eso.

Desaparecerá, sé que lo hará. Al fin y al cabo, yo no puedo sentir amor.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué tal? Con que me digáis que medianamente bien yo ya estoy contenta. No es nada en especial este fic, pero es que tenía una espina clavada en el corazón por no haber publicado ninguno mío.

Aclarar, que antes arriba no lo he hecho, que la canción que me ha inspirado el fic es de una canción de Chenoa (TT.TT), su título es 'Dame'. Sin comentarios, por favor...

Muchas gracias si lo habéis leído!! ;)


End file.
